Profundo Amor
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Shaka y Aioria llevan una relacion un tanto comlicada, y habra alguien que tratara de separarlos y arruinarlos para poder quedarse con lo que mas desea
1. Chapter 1:Dolor, Atraccion y un Comienzo

**El Precio de un Amor**

**Capitulo I: Dolor, Atracción y ****un Comienzo **

¿Desde cuando había empezado toda esa locura?...

¿…Locura? ¿Era eso lo significaba todo eso para el?

Si, en un principio eso era lo que había sido pero ahora todo se había convertido en amor…

Profundo amor.

Le dolía la espalda, las piernas, las manos prácticamente no las soportaba al igual que ese despreciable "trabajo".

Desde que tenia uso de razón sabia en lo que terminaría pero jamás creyó que brindar "ese servicio" para lo que le daban era mejor no hacer nada.

Pero tampoco podía darse ese lujo, tenía dos hermanos mas pequeños a quienes cuidar y protegerlos como fuera.

El Sol le daba directamente en el rostro y eso le hacia mas insoportable el trabajo que estaba realizando.

Esta vez, le había tocado arar la tierra, jamás había entendido para era que hacían todo eso pero el no estaba en posición de cuestionar las ordenes que se le daban sino simplemente para obedecerlas.

**-:-:-:- FLASH BACK -:-:-:-**

Como siempre iba acompañado de su guardia personal, no había otra opción, siempre tenía ir a todos lados rodeado de esa gente que odiaba.

Acaba de subir al trono por la repentina muerte de su padre que nadie supo explicarse lo que le paso, ahora, solo quedaba el y su hermano menor, Camus.

Desde que ellos eran niños su padre les había explicado se tenia que reinar y ahora había llegado su turno por ser el mayor.

Caminaba junto con los guardias mientras que observaba el como los esclavos realizaban el trabajo.

Todos los esclavos le parecían iguales, la mayoría eran morenos por tantas horas bajo el inmenso Sol y también de cabellos negros, nada en especial… Excepto por uno de ellos, lucia diferente a todos…

También tenia la piel morena, sin embargo era de cabellos castaños y de ojos claros pero lo que mas lo hacia diferente de los demás era que uno de sus súbditos le estaba maltratando no solo fuerte sino vilmente también.

Todos los guardias tenían látigos de cuero, por si algún esclavo no les obedecía o les respondiera de alguna manera.

Incluso, de tantos golpes que ya le había dado le había rasgado la delgada camisa de manta que llevaba.

El Emperador se quedo observando por un momento lo que hacían a ese pobre hombre.

- Majestad ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto uno de los guardias que le acompañaban

- ¿Por qué golpean a ese hombre?

- Seguramente no quiso obedecer

Tras escuchar eso, se acerco lentamente hasta donde se encontraba toda esa terrible situación y el súbdito al verlo detuvo sus golpes de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –

- Majestad – hizo una reverencia y continuó hablando – Este esclavo se detuvo mientras trabajaba

- No, Majestad, por favor – El esclavo se dirigió a el y se le arrodillo, en realidad era que las piernas le temblaban demasiado que no podía mantenerse bien en pie – Yo solo… Necesitaba un descanso – Lo que recibió como respuesta fue otro latigazo por parte del mismo que lo golpeo momentos antes

- No te atrevas a hablarle

- Deténgase! – Ordeno el rubio – Usted no tiene derecho a decidir en quien puede dirigirse a mi y quien no. Mas bien, es usted quien no debe dirigirse a mi – Volteo su mirada a los guardias que le acompañaban que le miraban sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo – Lleven a este hombre a los interiores y cúrenle las heridas, después de eso quiere verle en privado, lo llevaran conmigo – Se coloco a la misma altura del pobre hombre y sinceramente le sonrió

Aquel gesto tan sencillo fue algo que le sorprendió.

Nunca antes nadie le había sonreído de aquella manera.

Un pequeño escalofrió comenzó a recorrerle desde lo mas profundo de su cuerpo.

Nunca antes había sentido una sensación como esa, el sentimiento de que alguien se preocupara por el, era algo tan agradable…

Justo como Su Majestad lo había ordenado, le curaron las heridas al moreno con mucho cuidado y este solo miraba sorprendido la habitación, era bastante grande, jamás creyó poder ver algo así lo que era mas, nunca se imagino que podría llegar a estar en los interiores del Castillo como "invitado".

- ¿Y estas como te las hiciste? – Pregunto la mujer seriamente, no le agradaba mucho el hecho de tener que limpiarle las heridas que se había ganado ese maldito esclavo.

- Lunas atrás… Me las merecía – El tono de esa mujer, no era de preocupación, para nada lo era, en realidad era bastante obvio que no le importaba lo que le pasara al miserable esclavo, debía de ser por que el Emperador había ordenado que de alguna u otra manera a ese hombre le dieran mejor trato y siendo así lo mejor era mostrar un poco de interés. Le respondió justo lo que quería escuchar "Me las merecía" Siempre que un hombre de su "clase" tenia alguna marca de maltrato era por que se lo merecían. La mujer le unto un poco de la mezcla de hierbas verdes que hizo sobre la espalda que era la parte mas lastimada.

- Con esto quedaras mejor – Dijo seriamente y se dio la vuelta para no verle la cara a ese hombre

- Gracias – Aunque ambos sabían que su agradecimiento no era sincero no le quedaba otra opción más que decirlo.

Salio de aquel enorme cuarto y se encontró con un corredor lleno de estatuas grandes de Oro, guardias por todas esas gigantes entradas. ¿Por qué tenían entradas tan grandes si las personas que pasaban por ahí eran de máximo dos metros de altura?

- Oye, tu! – Un guardia se dirigió a el al verlo salir de la otra habitación – Su Majestad quería hablar contigo, por aquí, apresúrate – No espero una respuesta y comenzó a caminar muy apresurado hasta donde se encontraba el Emperador – Entra – Espero a que el moreno entrara para poder cerrar la pesada puerta

- Acércate – Escucho una voz que le hablaba desde lo mas profundo de esa enorme habitación

Con paso tembloroso se fue acercando hasta donde escuchaba aquella voz, hizo una reverencia y se mantuvo en esa posición.

- Dígame usted, Majestad

- Cuéntame lo que ha pasado – Seguramente el joven se sentía "menos" estando ante tal presencia era por es que no le miraba directo a los ojos, pero eso daba al rubio la oportunidad de observarlo bien, llevaba la misma camisa rota con que lo vio en un principio, sus sandalias que estaban bastante desgastadas y su pequeña falda que mostraba sus bien formadas piernas.

- Majestad, justo como le había dicho con anterioridad, solo trataba de tomar un descanso – Aun con la mirada hacia abajo se dirigió a el, con el respeto que se merecía. – Estaba muy agotado y solo quería un pequeño descanso para poder rendir mejor en mis labores

- Entiendo y por favor… - Se acerco y le tomo de brazo para que pudiera levantarse y así quedaran a la misma altura – No me hables de esa manera. Quiero que seamos amigos – Termino sensualmente

- ¿Por qué querría, Su Majestad, ser amigo de alguien como yo? – No había lógica ante tal petición. ¿Por qué un hombre como el que lo tiene todo, el Imperio, rico y rodeado de personas iba a querer una amistad con el hombre más miserable de todo el Reino?

- Por que… - Estaba por responderle cuando descubrió que no tenia un buen argumento para esa pregunta, si iban a responder tendría que ser con la verdad – Me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi es por eso que te quiero cerca y… bien.

Eso era algo que nunca se espero.

Una confesión.

- ¿Y por que alguien como yo? – Seguía sin comprender

- …¿Y por que no? - ¿Por qué no le creía? Con esa cara y cuerpo era obvio el por que, aunque tenia que admitir que tenia motivos para no creerle

- Majestad, somos muy diferentes. Usted esta en al cima de la Pirámide y yo por debajo de esta… Las personas como yo no podemos ni siquiera aspirar a un amor por que no tenemos con que mantenerlo, sin embargo, usted puede conseguir lo mejor y esta buscándose lo peor

- Las personas de mas altura lo único que quieren de mi es lo que poseo, no lo que soy en realidad

- ¿Y que le hace pensar que yo no soy como ellos?

El rubio le miro sorprendido, se quedo pensando en eso último, le miro directamente a los ojos y fue cuando descubrió la verdad de su corazón…

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo? – Ahora le sorprendido era el otro… ¿Miedo…?

- Yo no…

- No me lo niegues – Interrumpió – Lo veo en tu mirada… ¿Piensas que al estar conmigo podrías sufrir? Si es así, permite decirte algo… Hace unos momentos cuando vi que te golpeaban lo detuve, por que precisamente no quiero verte sufrir, así que definitivamente yo no seria el causante de darte más dolor… El detener a un hombre que golpea a los esclavos estuvo mal, seré el Emperador pero primero están las reglas, pero ahora que te he conocido lo primero serás tu… Si es que así me lo permites – Comenzó a acercarse poco a poco mientras hablaba y podía sentir la sensación de que seria aceptado por el otro.

Era verdad.

Tenía miedo de salir lastimado, las relaciones con gente de su misma clase era bastante difícil, ¿Qué pasaría si ahora llevaba una relación con el mejor hombre?

Simplemente pudo observar como era que el rubio se le acercaba, aunque el mismo quisiera moverse de lugar había algo en su interior que se lo impedía, cerro sus hermosos ojos lentamente y pudo sentir poco después unos dulces labios sobre los suyos.

Una sensación que jamás habían experimentado, pero que se sentía de maravilla.

- Lamento si le cause problemas por haberme salvado de ese hombre – Hablo cuando se separaron

- No es nada – Soltó una risilla –

Aunque el mismo sabia que durante el trabajo ninguno podía detenerse ni siquiera a suspirar y el había hecho mucho mas que eso.

Sabia que se merecía los atroces golpes que le estaba proporcionando el guardia y el Emperador lo había salvado de eso, le estaba realmente agradecido.

El Emperador sabría como cobrarse ese favor.

- Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Le acaricio el mentón, ese pequeño encuentro estaba llegando a su fin, ya que si se quedaban más tiempo juntos podrían sospechar o lo que era peor, podría alguien ir a ver lo que estaba pasando y lo encontrarían in fraganti.

- Aioria – Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa

- Aioria… Que bonito nombre. Yo soy… -

- Yo se quien es usted – No había necesidad de decirle su nombre, todos los que habitaban ahí lo sabían perfectamente

- Encontrare la forma de que podamos vernos sin que nadie este cerca… Me encargare también de que nadie te ponga ni un dedo encima…

- Disculpe, Majestad… Le agradezco sus buenas intenciones para conmigo, pero si hace eso será sospechoso y podría traerle problemas no solo a usted sino a mi también, le pido por favor que no haga nada de eso

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Muy seguro… Si algo me pasa es por que yo me lo busque. Sus antepasados fueron los que formaron todo este tipo de código y no me gustaría que se rompiera por alguien como yo

- Se hará como tu digas – Aunque no le convencía del todo no tenia otra opción mas que aceptar lo que su ahora amante le estaba proponiendo

Un pequeño beso fue su despedida.

Pasado el tiempo, ambos esperaban con ansias la oportunidad de volver a verse, pensando el uno en el otro su amor iba creciendo.

Con pretexto de incrementar el territorio ordeno a unos pocos hombres la construcción de una pequeña casa alejada del Palacio.

Había ordenado a esos hombres no decir nada al respecto pues les hizo creer que seria una pequeña sorpresa para su hermano.

Pero claro que su hermano no era para nada tonto, sabia que detrás de su buen humor y demás, se encontraba algo, un secreto que sabia que si descubría podría arruinar al Emperador y eso era lo que el deseaba.

Siempre había soñado con poder tener todo bajo su control pero al ser el menor no podía aspirar a ello, si quería algo entonces tendría que deshacerse de el.

Ya lo había conseguido con su padre, ahora faltaba su querido hermano.

No podía hacerlo justo después de la muerte de su padre por que podría levantar alguna sospecha, tendría que esperar…

Algún día le descubriría su secreto…

**-:-:-:- FIN FLASH BACK -:-:-:-**

¿Qué tanto le estaba entreteniendo?

Jamás había llegado tan tarde, ¿Por qué ahora?

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Cada segundo que pasaba solo le hacia ponerse mas nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba…

Cada vez que se veían el tenia el tiempo contado sino llegaba a tiempo comenzarían a buscarlo y eso no era para nada bueno.

Justo en ese momento fue cuando la pequeña puerta se abrió mostrando a un Aioria golpeado, golpeado como nunca antes lo había estado…

Tenia las piernas tan golpeadas que se tambaleaba, incluso estando de pie, su ropa desgastada llena de sangre que resbalaba por su pecho, un hilo de sangre resbalaba desde su boca…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunto asustado

- Yo…

Cayo.

El dolor era demasiado y no pudo resistirlo, se hubiera desmayado mucho antes de llegar ahí, pero su amor era mas grande que todo ese sufrimiento, su amor fue lo único que lo mantuvo de pie para poder llegar a su refugio de amor…

El rubio se quedo en completo shock al verlo caer de esa manera, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento.

No podía llamar a alguien para que le curara las heridas, lo único que podía hacer era arreglárselas el mismo…

Dejo a Aioria recostado y salio en busca de unas hierbas verdes, eso podría por lo menos ayudar a cerrarle las heridas, no podía hacer mas.

Cuando regreso, descubrió que el moreno ya se encontraba despierto y se lanzo a abrazarlo…

- Dime lo que ha pasado –

- Me lo merecía… - Sonrió – No te preocupes no es nada grave

- ¿Cómo que no es grave? Apenas y puedes estar en pie!... – Se paso ambas manos tratando de entender – Aioria, he estado observando y parece que eres al único al que tratan de esta manera… ¿Por qué? – Por fin le había podido preguntar aquello, desde hacia tiempo tenia la duda pero no había reunido el valor para hacérsela. Vio que su amante trato de abrir la boca para responderle – No me vayas de decir que es por que te lo merecías - Lo interrumpió antes de que le sacara el mismo pretexto de siempre.

Amaba a Aioria, pero odiaba esas malditas palabras… "Me lo merecía"

¿Quién podría llegar a merecerse ese tipo de castigo?

Quizás por desobedecer alguna orden se merecía una reprimenda, pero eso! Eso era demasiado!

- Lo siento… - Fue su respuesta – Pero las personas como yo somos tratadas así

- No lo entiendo… - Susurro, conocía como era el código tanto de esclavos como de gente de clase media hasta la gente como el, pero ¿Un castigo asi?

- No importa, igualmente no puedes hacer nada – Dijo adivinando el pensamiento del otro, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia que quería hacer algo al respecto pero no podía – Gracias por preocuparte

¿Preocuparse? Era más que eso.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento solo contaría con sus acciones de ahora en adelante.

Se acerco lentamente a su cuello donde comenzó a lamer con su legua provocando unos deliciosos escalofríos al moreno.

El rubio siempre sabía exactamente donde tenía que tocar para poder provocar a su amante.

Recordaba aquellas primeras veces cuando trataba de tocarlo y se mostraba mas que nervioso por que ninguno de los sabía lo que hacían.

Ahora, tras el paso del tiempo, se habían convertido en unos expertos cuando de intimar con el otro se trataba.

Suavemente le fue quitando toda su vestimenta o lo que le quedaba de ella, pasaba sus manos delicadamente recorriendo ese cuerpo, del cual se había hecho adicto en tan poco tiempo.

Lleno de heridas.

Jamás había podido ver bien el cuerpo de Aioria, este siempre se encontraba lastimado, con marcas de cicatrices o sencillamente con heridas nuevas.

Tenia la pequeña esperanza de poder admirarlo sin ninguna marca, mas que las que el le proporcionaba…

No sabía mucho sobre como curar heridas, pero gracias al moreno había encontrado su propio método…

Lamía con su lengua cada herida que tenia, muchos dirían que eso era asqueroso, pero el lo veía como un afrodisíaco.

- Ahh… - Gimió al sentir tanto la lengua como aquellas fuertes manos recorrerle por completo – Sh-Shaka…

Se detuvo por un breve momento.

Esa fue la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.

Lo sorprendió.

Que le llamara por su nombre era importante para el, se lo había pedido con anterioridad pero este nunca había aceptado, que lo llamara por su nombre justo en ese momento era mejor que cualquier cosa…

Se acerco a su rostro y le beso con profunda pasión.

Afuera, comenzaba a llover, seria una noche ruidosa…

Lluvia, gemidos y un profundo amor consumiéndose de nuevo…

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Hola a todos!  
Bien, pues es la primera vez que publico un fic de Saint Seiya en esta pagina, la verdad es que cuanod de Saint Seiya se trata lo hago en un foro, la pagina la podran encontrar en mi perfil ^^.  
Subo este fic aqui por que me ha gustado bastante, ha sido para una actividad del ya mencionado foro y he quedado muy satisfecha con mi trabajo n_n  
Espero que muchos (as) de ustedes tengan la oportunidad de ir a ver el foro, podran encontrar muchas cosas buenisimas de personas con sumo talento.  
Tambien podran encontrar varios fics de mi autoria en de SS Yaoi en ese espacio.  
Lamentablemente, el fanwork de esta serie ha ido decayendo con el timepo y espero que puedan ir a apoyarnos con la noble causa y mantener activo el trabajo de Saint Seiya.  
bien, sin mas me despido recordandoles que mi perfil he colocado la pagina para que puedan ir a vistarlo! ^^

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2:Engaño, Decepcion y un Adios

**Profundo Amor**

**Capitulo II: ****Engaño, Decepción Y un Adios **

No todo parecía ser paz y tranquilidad.

Su hermano menor, Camus, siempre estaba detrás de el buscando que el otro cometiera un breve error para poder hacerlo caer.

Y lo había hecho.

Había cometido la estupidez de haberse relacionado con un esclavo, no sabia con certeza si estaba enamorado pero eso no le importaba, lo único verdaderamente importante aquí era el hecho de que se había enredado con un esclavo y que esa pequeña construcción que era un regalo que era para el, lo estaba ocupando como el lugar donde se reunía con su amante.

Nunca perdía detalle de nada.

Verdaderamente idiota.

Si quieres que algo se haga bien, tienes que hacerlo tu mismo.

Y así lo hizo, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara comenzó a seguirlos y llevaba así varios soles y lunas oscuras.

Todo eso parecía mas serio de lo que jamás había imaginado.

Incluso aquella vez que comenzó a llover los había escuchado claramente en una completa entrega de sus cuerpos.

Necesitaba más que un chantaje para poder conseguir lo que quería.

A como diera lugar tenia que conseguir la ruina, o mejor dicho la muerte del Emperador Shaka.

Después de averiguar lo que quería, se dirigió de nuevo al Palacio por un pasadizo del cual solo el sabia de su existencia, era así como podía salir y entrar sin que nadie, sobre todo los guardias, se dieran cuenta.

Esta vez no todo le había salido tan bien como siempre, uno de los guardias lo podido distinguir desde lo lejos y se acerco el solo para confirmar…

- Su Alteza, Camus. ¿Qué os ha pasado?

- Me he mojado un poco – Hablo con tono irónico – Tráeme ropas secas

En silencio, se dirigieron a su habitación y mientras este se despojaba de sus ropas húmedas el guardia le buscaba unas nuevas que ponerse.

- Su Alteza, ¿A que ha salido del Palacio en plena oscuridad?

- Eso no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia

Camus era así.

Arrogante con cualquiera que tratara de acercársele.

Muchos podrían asegurar que no se soportaba ni el mismo pero siendo parte de la familia real todos tendrían que soportar ese tipo de desplantes y mas.

Seguía pensando en todo lo que había visto y escuchado.

Su hermano, el correcto, estaba teniendo una aventura romántica con un pobre plebeyo.

Jamás lo habría creído.

Después de haberse colocado sus ropas secas ordeno al guardia que le dejara solo y que no fuera interrumpido por nadie.

Se acerco a su pequeño balcón observando hacia el horizonte esperando ver pasar a su hermano, mientras esperaba a que pasara se quedo pensando en como hacer para poder quitar a Shaka del poder, no sabia exactamente el tiempo que llevaba ahí parado esperando pero por lo que decía su reloj de arena era demasiado tiempo.

Lo vio pasar.

Vigilando que nadie le estuviera siguiendo y por supuesto cuidándose de los guardias.

Al parecer también el Emperador tenía su propio pasadizo secreto para poder salir libremente sin que nadie mas lo notara…

Al llegar a su habitación real, se acerco a una de sus ventanas para poder observar a una parte del horizonte específicamente, alguna vez estando con Aioria…

**-:-:-:- FLASH BACK -:-:-:-**

Después de sus fastidiosas horas de arduo trabajo y antes de volver a casa, como se le había hecho costumbre veía al Emperador, este por supuesto buscaba la manera de poder escaparse siempre para poder estar con su amor.

Se encontraban sentados sobre una pequeña montaña que encontraron lo mas alejado del Palacio y de todo ciudadano para evitarse problemas.

- Que hermoso lugar – Dijo el castaño suavemente, mientras observaba como el Sol se ocultaba de nuevo

- Lo mas hermoso del paisaje es poder tenerte a mi lado

Después de escuchar aquellas dulces palabras le miro a los ojos, le encantaba mirar aquellos ojos profundos donde cada vez que le miraba encontraba amor puro.

Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hasta llegar a unir sus dulces labios en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas se encontraban dentro de aquella cavidad, un pequeño gemido por parte del castaño murió entre sus bocas…

- ¿Puedes ver aquella colina? – Señalo con su mano

- Si, ¿Qué hay ahí? –

- Atrás de esa colina, es donde vivo yo con mis hermanos

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, aunque no vivimos tan cómodamente como usted, nos las hemos arreglado durante todo este tiempo

- Ya veo. – No le gustaba escuchar hablar a Aioria de esa manera tan triste, aunque no se lo dijera sabia que tenia demasiadas complicaciones para poder tener lo que tenia, el le había ofrecido su ayuda, como por ejemplo conseguirle un mejor lugar donde pudiera vivir con sus hermanos pero este no se lo había aceptado, o ayudarlo con el simple hecho de darle mas oro para que pudiera cambiarlo por mas comida pero no, desde un principio le había dejado en claro que no quería nada de el con la excusa de "No quiero que piense que estoy con usted por lo que me da" En el fondo aquellas palabras le aliviaron bastante, fue todo un alivio para el saber que Aioria no estaba con el por lo que tenia sino por lo que era – ¿Algún día podré conocerles?

- Eso espero

- Ellos… ¿Saben de lo nuestro?

Lo dudo por un momento antes de responderle.

- No… No saben nada de esto. ¿Le molesta?

- La verdad es que me gustaría que lo supieran, no solo tu familia sino que en todo el Reino lo supiera para que pudieran tratarte bien y te respeten de la misma manera que me respetan a mi, pero lamentablemente no se podrá hacer… ¿A ti te molesta que no lo sepan?

- …Si, supongo que si. Pero es como dices, es difícil

En un breve momento de conversación, sus ánimos se habían ido al suelo.

Esa fue la primera vez que hablaron sobre ese tema, el poder decir lo suyo o no al resto del mundo, a ambos les molestaba ale hecho de poder gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que se amaban…

- Dejemos ese tema atrás, estoy seguro de que algún día la gente lo sabrá y lo aceptara – Dijo el rubio tratando de animarlo –

- Si, tienes razón. – Sonrió. Quizás eso era lo que mas amaba del rubio Emperador, le hacia sentirse bien con sus palabras, siempre que se sentía mal por alguna razón este llegaba a el con palabras de aliento y todo lo que le decía el lo creería…

**-:-:-:- FIN FLASH BACK -:-:-:-**

Cuando regresaba de estar con su amado miraba hacia aquella dirección, pensando en que era hacia esa dirección al que se iba a descansar después de tan pesados días…

Suspiro pensando en Aioria.

Un suspiro es un beso que no se da…

Ya tendría oportunidad de dárselo.

Se fue a descanar, mañana seria un día duro…

Mientras tanto, por otra parte, Camus había ideado el plan con el cual podría causar la ruina de su hermano.

Mando llamar a uno de los guardias, a los que le tenia mas confianza, seria un trabajo un tanto delicado y el no se podía ver involucrado.

Espero a que fuera un poco mas tarde para que nadie pudiera verlos y hablo con el un breve momento dándole un par de instrucciones que tendría que cumplir cuando el Sol volviera a salir al otro día…

Así lo hizo…

El moreno se encontraba trabajando fuertemente como siempre lo hacia, demostrando día con día la energía que poseía.

- Esclavo! –Grito el guardia

- Dígame – Detuvo su trabajo y miro hacia donde le habían hablado, encontrándose no solo con uno sino con otros tres guardias.

Se asusto por un momento.

Nunca antes habían ido tantos a reprenderlo, tenia que haber sido lago sumamente grave.

Dos de los guardias se acercaron a el y lo tomaron fuertemente de los brazos, este trato de zafarse pero como respuesta a eso recibió un fuerte golpe así que lo mejor era no hacer nada.

- Hermano, parece que tenemos un problema – Hablo el menor al Emperador

- ¿Qué clase de problema? – Pregunto sin mucho interés, no importara el problema que fuera el tenia gente que se encargaba de solucionarle todo.

- Hay un soldado llamado Aioria… - El nombre lo dijo con mas énfasis para poder notar su expresión, que era la que se había esperado.

- ¿Qué hay con el? – Inquirió de inmediato.

- Ven conmigo y lo sabrás – Salio de aquella habitación para poder dirigirse a la habitación donde trataban todo tipo de problemas relacionados con los plebeyos.

En el fondo de la habitación un gran asiento que era del Emperador y unos cuantos pilares de Oro como adorno, en cuanto ambos llegaron ya se encontraban los guardias ahí, dos de ellos de pie al lado de la entrada custodiándola y los otros dos aun sosteniendo fuertemente al esclavo.

Shaka entro y ocupo su lugar en la enorme silla, asustado por ver así a su amante.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Este sujeto ha traicionado al Reino. – Hablo Camus firmemente.

Tanto Su Majestad como el esclavo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

- ¿Cómo? – No, Aioria no seria capaz de hacerle eso, lo conocía demasiado bien como para poder creer que lo que estaba escuchando, todo tenía que ser un mal entendido.

- Fue visto ayer por zona que no corresponden al Reino

- ¿D-Donde? –

El Reino llega hasta donde la colina alcanza, estaba aun más lejos de eso.

Los habían visto.

Esa ubicación era donde ellos se veían siempre que podían, era donde el rubio había mandado hacer esa pequeña construcción para poder pasar tiempo juntos.

- Pero yo no… - Objeto el castaño de inmediato pero obtuvo otro golpe, esta vez en directo en su rostro.

Shaka se sentía impotente ante aquella escena, no había nada que pudiera hacer, una vez había detenido a un guardia por darle golpes pero esta vez no podía hacerlo por el simple hecho de que su hermano estaba presente y no tenia ninguna buena excusa para detenerle después de semejante acusación.

- No tiene caso que lo niegues, los guardias que están aquí, incluso yo mismo te hemos visto… - Mentira. Los guardias de ahí no habían visto nada pero no se atrevían a declarar que nada de lo que decía era verdad, es mas, ni el mismo lo había visto pero sabia que era por esos lugares donde se reunían - …Y no es la primera vez. ¿Sabes como se castiga aquí a los traidores?

- Majestad, por favor… - Suplico

- Quizás si nos dicen a quien de los otros Reinos estabas llevando información y que tipo de información dabas podamos arreglar esto

Shaka estaba inmóvil.

Escucho la suplica de Aioria, sin embargo si decía algo significaría tener que revelar su secreto…

- Le juro… que yo no… - Cada vez que hablaba los guardias tenían que golpearle, esas fueron las ordenes de Su Alteza Camus

- Si no quieres cooperar esta bien, tu castigo será el mismo. Los guardias te llevaran a los calabozos de abajo y te golpearan hasta que digas la verdad, sino quieres decirles nada te marcaran el cuerpo y después de eso te ejecutaran…

Eso no podía permitirlo.

Trato de hablar, pero podía sentir que si abría la boca podría derramar lágrimas de sus ojos…

Aioria miro al Emperador Shaka con una mirada decepcionante, quizás no le amaba tanto como decía, ambos sabían que no cometía tal traición sino que era el lugar donde su amor se había consumido. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué no le defendía?

Los guardias comenzaron a llevárselo y este trataba poner fuerza para que no se lo llevaran pero no pudo evitarlo…

Camus sonreía con gran satisfacción….

Aioria, miraba al rubio decepcionado y al otro con odio…

El Emperador con una mirada de tristeza…

No pudo hacer nada.

Ni siquiera pudo darle el último beso que desde anoche había deseado.

Cruzaron sus miradas por ultima vez, como muestra de despedida…

* * *

Bien! Aqui estamso de nuevo!  
Ñam ñam nuevamente los invito a visitar el foro de **Saint Seiya Yaoi**, la pagina se encuentra en mi perfil xD  
¿Que mas? Creo que es todo lo que tenia que decir!  
Saludos y Gracias por leer!


End file.
